Learning To Believe Again
by Team Cap
Summary: (Slight Terraqua. One-shot.) Aqua knew it would take time for her to heal, but with Ventus and Terra by her side, she knew she would find a way to believe again.


**Finally wrote my very first terraqua fanfic! Thank you so much mimiplaysgames and TerraXIII from the terraqua discord server for beta reading! This is just a simple work but I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

The sky was dark, yet the stars were spread within it, twinkling like there was no tomorrow. From an outsider's perspective, it looked like someone threw a can of paint on their canvass then threw glitters to give it life. It was a silly perspective, but Aqua thought it made sense. Her imagination was innocent at times, but she guessed that's what made her unique.

The breeze was bone-chilling. It was enough to send shivers through her spine and made the hair on her skin stand on one end. She took a deep breath, her hands rubbing her arms.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes. The cold reminded her of the Realm of Darkness, and she hated it. She thought she was free from it, but she guessed she wasn't. She did stay in there for more than a decade, so moving past it was tough. Yet, she was trying her hardest, every single day.

"Hey," Ventus called, snapping her out of her trance. She looked at the blond and smiled. He always had a child-like innocence emanating in him and she found it fascinating. Her eyes then traveled on the boy's lap and saw Chirithy sleeping on it. Her smile widened at that.

Those two were inseparable, alright.

"Isn't it weird that those stars—" Ventus pointed, his left arm still holding Chirithy's head. "—are shaped like a duck?"

As Aqua was about to respond, she heard a chuckle on her left. She turned around and saw Terra laughing, but not in a mocking way. He was laughing in a...Terra way. She closed her eyes, feeling his laughter echo through her ears. It sounded so real, and as she opened her eyes, she realized that it really was.

She couldn't believe that Terra was here. He was right beside her, talking and having fun, just like the old days. She knew nothing could bring it back, especially since the three of them had gone through a lot, but a little gesture of how they were used to could go a long way.

And she loved every second of it.

"What made you think it's a duck?" Terra asked and Aqua looked at Ventus. She saw him chuckling softly, making sure that Chirithy wouldn't wake up from his movements.

She was still having a hard time believing that the blond was able to wake up from his long sleep, and here he was, having fun just as he deserved.

"Well," Ventus started, his hand still pointing at the duck constellation in the sky. "There's a beak, wings, and it looks like it's swimming on—" he yawned. Terra chuckled softly. "—on water…"

"You should get some sleep, Ven," Terra advised and Ventus was too sleepy to disagree. He tried to sleep on the grass, but Aqua tapped his shoulder. Curious, he looked at her and saw her patting her lap.

Aqua sighed. She watched Ventus and Chirithy sleep soundly on her lap. She caressed the boy's blond locks, as her lips couldn't help but curve into a smile.

She missed moments like this.

"We should take Ven back to his room," Terra spoke after moments of silence. Aqua perked up but didn't stop stroking the blond's hair. She looked at Terra. He gave her a small smile. "It seems like Ven wouldn't wake up soon," He released another chuckle. Aqua giggled along with him.

He was right. Once Ventus started sleeping, nothing could ever stop him. He was such a sleepy boy and she thought it was cute. Aqua may not have much blood family members, but she considered Ventus and Terra as her family.

"Let's stay for a few more minutes," she replied. Terra furrowed his eyebrows. He sighed.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Huh?" Aqua gave him a confused look. "O-Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Nothing. Just worried about you," Terra's lips formed a thin line.

Aqua paused, taking a deep breath. His concern was enough to warm her heart.

Terra tried to grab her hand while Aqua was occupied, but stopped when it was a few inches away from hers. He took a deep breath. "I...still can't believe we're finally free," he said, and it was enough to make Aqua smile bittersweetly.

"Y-Yeah," she choked. She noticed how close his hand was to her, and she was tempted to hold it. Maybe, just maybe, she could finally confirm that this was all real. She was still having a hard time believing everything that had happened these past weeks, especially the good circumstances, were all true, so maybe holding Terra's hand—feeling his warm hand on hers, would confirm that she wasn't living in a dream.

Terra noticed how her voice croaked. Gathering all his courage, he tried to reach for her hand and slowly interlocked their fingers together.

Aqua was surprised at the sudden warmth her hand was receiving; it was enough to melt her freezing body.

She held her breath and the tears welled up in her eyes.

Everything was real after all. She couldn't believe it, but feeling Terra's hand on hers was enough to wash her doubts away.

"It'll be okay from now on," Terra reassured. He gave their linked hands a soft squeeze. He gives her a smile—a smile that Aqua swore he only does to her. "I promise."

His promise was more than enough. His presence was more than enough. As long as they're together, Aqua knew she would finally have the courage to believe again.


End file.
